Outsider
by Montresor
Summary: After being rescued from a car accident,a newborn vampire must learn to live without killing humans and try to fit in with his new family at the same time.


Most of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer  
-------------------  
The rain was pouring rain that night as I drove down the road. Despite that,I just couldn't concentrate. I kept going back to the conversation I had had with my father only hours before. I tried turning the radio louder and focusing on that,but that only worked for so long. One hand held the steering wheel, guiding the course of the car,while the other rested on the radio dial. I barely paid attention as I turned through the stations,stopping momentarily to see if I heard anything before moving on. It seemd as if the storm had blocked out the large majority of the stations.

I kew I found one when the relative silence of the car was broken by the swell of a guitar. Wincing,I quickly turned down the volume. After a few seconds of listening,I recognized it as My Chemical Romance. My head nodded alone with the music as continued down the road. The ring of my cell-phone brought my attention away from the music and to that instead. I picked it up and flipped it open before answering.

"Hello?" I said into the mouth piece. It was a few seconds before the person on the other end answered.

"Hey Son." The voice said in a soft,unsure tone,as if they were about to hang up any second.

I was all too aware of how cold my voice was when I answered. "Hello dad."

It was another few seconds before he spoke,but when he did,the words spilled out in a torrent. "Bryer,I'm sorry. I wasn't right for me to react like that. I was your age once too,I can understand that we all make mistakes. How about you come back home. You know how your mother worries."I could tell he was nearly breathless after he finished speaking.

"I'll be back,dad. Don't worry about me." I replied in a soothing voice. I regretted speaking him in the way I did before now.

He coughed on the other line before speaking in a gruff voice. "It's not me,it's your mother,you understand."

I couldn't help but smile as I answered. "Is that your try at bravado then?" I said as I chuckled softly. "Anyway,bye dad,I'll see you soon." After hearing him say goodbye,I flipped the phone closed and glanced at the cup-holder I stored it in as I put it away. While I was leaning there,I looked over at the GPS built into the dash to see where I had wandered too. Forks? Never heard of it.

When I looked back up,time seemed to slow down. Trapped in the head-lights of my car was a large deer. My hands quickly spun the the steering wheel as my slammed on the brakes. The car started to spin and in between alternating views of the forest on either side of me and the road,I saw the deer sprint into the forest. The next thing I knew,there was a loud noise and everything was still.

Gradually,I became aware of stinging in my side and my arm. Everything was black,and it wasn't immediatly I realized my eyes were closed. With a sharp intake of breath and the resulting sting of pain,I opened my eyes. The wind-shield had shattered and the loose shards of glass were sprinkled all over the dashboard and my lap. I looked over at the passenger seat and felt my jaw drop.

A tree branch had shot through the window and was inches away from my head. If had been seated differently of had hit the tree in a different way... I forced myself to look away and down at myself. My shirt was ripped and certain parts were stained with my blood. I tried to move but whenever I did a fesh wave if pain coursed though my body. I leaned back in the seat and remained motionless. My only hope now was someone coming along and seeing the car.  
---------------------------  
_This isn't going to be fun. _I thought to myself as my dad walked,or should I say stomped,into the living room,a seamingly perpetual scowl on his face. He stopped and turned to me,his scowl deepening.

"What were you thinking?!" He exploded,as his hands flew out to the side. My eyes instincvly narrowed as I responded,making sure to keep my voice level.

"I wasn't drinking. I don't see what the problem is." He shook his head and pressed his hand to the bridge of is nose. After a few seconds,he answered.

"Yes,but the driver was. How could you not realize that? Your 17,you can drive." He spoke through his teeth,his voice strained. "You could have gotten hurt."

"But I didn't,fancy that." I said in a low voice as leaned forward towards him.

"Don't get an attittude with me!" He said in a loud voice,probaly just trying to drown me out. I rolled my eyes and started towards the door. I only paused when he started to shout again. "Where do you think your going?"

"Out." I said with out turning. After a few seconds of tense silence,I threw open the door and stepped into the kitchen. Mom was sitting at the table,pretending to skim through a magazine,but I could tell she was barely keeping it together. Again I said nothing as I grabbed my car keys of the counter and stepped outside. I unlocked my car,a black '76 Camero and slid in the drivers seat,my thoughts only on getting away from my house. The engine purred to life and I pulled out of the driveway. I didn't bother to look where I was going as I shot off down the street.  
-----------------------------  
The thought of tonights evening were brought to a close when another crash regained my attention. The door on my side had been ripped from it hinges. Had that happened in the crash? Before I could think of the answer,I was being pulled from the car. Who was helping me? When ever I tried to look up,a soft,heavenly voice told me to stay still. Maybe I had died. Nobody sounds like that. Now I was just trying to open my eyes. When I finaly did that,I was being carried over to what looked like a porsche.

I blinked afew times to make sure what I was seeing was real. I must have did. I was being taken to heaven by an angel driving a porsche. The angel carrying me lifted open the passenger door and carefully helped me inside before closing the door and moving to the other side. I was in a position to see my savior now and once I did,my jaw dropped. I definitely died. The angel sitting in the seat next to me was beautiful. But then again,that's how you expect angels to look,so it's not really as suprising as I made it out to be.

I was about to speak when my body shook with a few ragged coughs. I became aware of how tense the angel looked. That part confused me. Why would an angel be having problems with this kind of thing. I'm not really religious or anything,but wasn't this what they did? Her eyes were locked on me as we sped down the road. I tried to speak,to warn her against that kind of thing,but another wave of coughing threatened to burst through. She finally looked away and ran a pale hand through her short black hair,her tiny body heaving with a sigh. A few seconds later,we were pulling to a stop.

Before I thought possible,she was carying me from the car. I managed to look up to see she was pulling me towards a large house,or compared to my small home,a mansion. As we approached,the door swung open and another angel stepped out,this one a boy with light brownish hair,but it was hard to tell in the lack of light. As I was pulled closer,I saw that the other angel looked annoyed.

"Now what,Alice?" He asked in an irritated tone,his voice as melodic as the angel carrying him. He sighed and pointed inside the house,his eyes closing as he spoke. "Bring him in. Talk to Carlisle." With that,he turned on his heel and walked back insdie with the angel carrying him walking after him. It was only now he noticed how cold she was. Were angels suppoused to be cold?


End file.
